Before we become shinobi
by Mies
Summary: Summary: Most of villagers hated Naruto but he still had a loving guardian who went on business trip quite often. After Uchiha massacre, Naruto convinced Sasuke to be his friend and later family. Full summary inside. sasunaru shonenai, not-stupid-naru, OC
1. Prologue

**Before we become shinobi**

Summary: Most of villagers hated Naruto but he still had a loving guardian who went on business trip quite often. After Uchiha massacre, Naruto convinced Sasuke to be his friend and later family. Full summary inside. sasunaru shonenai, not-stupid-naru, OC.

A/N: My idea Naruto is a friendly and class clown type. He will be loud but not stupid. In my story, Naruto will be taught many basic skills by my OC but not a perfect powerful ninja. He is not a genius but he has wisdom and his ninja power is not much above that in the manga. I love smart Naruto but hate god mode Naruto – I hate the power overload type. This story focuses on Natuto and Sasuke bond during academy time. Don't expect and romance/lemon/lame scene (they are still kids) but you can expect some cute scene between both boys because it's shonen-ai after all.

Disclaim: All Naruto characters not belong to me.

Read and review. I can be sway easily, tell me what you want to see if it work well with my main story line, I will put it in.

Character age when this fic started

Shoko = 28 (my OC is 22 when she adopt Naruto)

Naruto = 6

Sasuke = 6 (Itachi is 5 years older than Sasuke)

Iruka = 16 (when Kyuubi attack he is only about 10 or 11 remember? He just gains his chunin rank and becomes academy teacher when Naruto is 7)

**Prologue**

- Flash back -

"Hokage sama! Please let me taking care of him!" A woman who look younger than 20 years old begged Sandaime. She has short brown hair, Asian skin and amethyst color eyes.

"Of cause, I won't deny your request. He needs someone who will raise him with love and care. Losing both his parent on the day he was born is going to be hard for him. However, his parent identifies must be keeping as a secret to everyone include himself for his safety." An old man voice sounded sad but very serious in the last sentence.

"I understand that much. I think about moving into their house and raise him there. Only few trustworthy people know where their house locates. It shouldn't be any problem or any suspect of his parent."

"You are not Konoha ninja. Your alias is well known in ninja society. No one knows your real identity, but only I, Jiraiya and Kakashi know about your family bond with Minato and Kushina. I must ask you to pose as a civilian who know nothing about Kyuubi and take pity on orphan which is Naruto."

"I can do that! I have enough money to lay low for many years anyway."

After some more talking about the cover up story and the baby condition, young woman leave the hokage tower with the baby being hold lovely in her arm. She went directly to the house that will be her home for as long as this village welcomes her and the boy. When she was there, she stood still in front of the house for quite sometime. The white-cream color 1 story house looks peacefully with green field and some flower plant in the front yard, still the same as the last time she came visit. A lot of memory involved this house came back to her. She tried very hard not to cry out and wake the baby up with her loud and sorrowful voice.

Once she got inside, she walked to the living room. The baby boy started waking up. He didn't cry or scream; only found a hard time to open his eyes. She looks at him with tenderness.

"Welcome home, Naruto. From today, I will love and raise you as my son, my everything. I will teach you every survival skills I know. When the day I have to die for you come, you will be able to live strongly and healthy life alone."

He gave her a tiny smile and moved his body parts in his buddle of silk. His response as if he appreciated her idea made she smile and cry silently; a few tears fell from her eyes.

She promised herself that day was the last day she will cry for losing the persons whom she loved, her family. The past was no longer important to her, only future of him whom her beloved had leaved behind is.

- End Flash Back -

"Why you have to go Shouko-chan. I don't want to be home alone."

A little boy with short spike yellow blond hair, blue eyes and signature whisker marks on his face said pitifully while he griped the ham of Shoko's short modern kimono top. She stopped cutting vegetable and kneed down in front of him, made him lost the grip on her cloth.

"How old are you now, Naruto" She asked him gently.

"I'm 6 now. And I am starting ninja academy tomorrow."

"You're 6 and going to academy this year. Aren't you a big boy?"

"Of cause I am. I can do a lot of thing by my own. I can cook every dish you taught me. I can do my laundry. I know how to take care of our garden. And I already remember the way to go to academy and back home."

"See, you already are a big boy. Now I feel OK to left you at home while I start going on business trip again. You must understand, no work no money. I believe you can take care of yourself and our home alone for a month or 2. Don't worry; I will try to finish the trip as fast as I can. Now, go take a shower or a bath while I make our dinner."

He obeyed her and everything went smoothly after that until bed time. Naruto wanted to sleep in the same bed with her and she allowed it.

In the morning, they walked hand in hand to the ninja academy. Naruto walked slowly because he did not want her to go. He knew she will go far away directly after seeing him off to school. So he walked very slow and very small step to buy his time.

- End of Prologue – TBC -


	2. Chapter 1: The early class

**Chapter 1: The early class**

**A/N: To understand the story please read this**

In my story the ninja kids normally are able to use chakra when they are about 8 years old. For academy system, those children who younger than 8 but can use chakra and want to be in academy will be put in the 'early class' together and stay in the class until they are 8 and move to 'normal class'. 'Normal class' is similar to high school (4 year total). The difference is the students have the same homeroom teacher every year during academy. Every body in the same year has to take the same class but boy and girl have some separate class because girl's lesson focus on spying and medic when boy's lesson focus on fighting more. After graduation, those who fail the academy exam or jonin sensei's genin test will be put in the 'extra class', which is the last class and no longer care about age group.

Konoha never has snow and has only a season the whole year. The school year starts in the beginning of March and ends in the end of January, which has 3 semesters and a month break between each semester. First semester is March to May, 2nd semester is July to September and 3rd semester is November to January.

**Chapter 1: The early class**

During 2 years in 'early class' Naruto did not have any friend because other kids had been told to stay away from him by their parent. He was also the only one in his age group that enrolled in the school. He was lonely most of the time. Luckily his teacher, Iruka sensei, understood him and played with him every chance he had.

The class lesson was not really hard; kindergarten lesson type. Naruto felt bore most of the time. Shouko had taught him those things before. He only paid attention to ninja lesson about chakra calling, kunai and shuriken throwing and taijutsu.

Today was his last day in 'early class', he was 8 years old now. Next school year he would be in 'normal class' with the kids his age. However, he felt uncomfortable because he would meet a lot of new kids and teachers. The last bell rang and kids hurry ran out of class room to have fun in the school playground.

Naruto still sat alone and did not move an inch. His teacher saw this and went to have a talk with him.

"Naruto-kun. Why you are so quiet today? If I remember correctly, this is your last day in this class. Shouldn't you feel happy?"

"Ano…. Iruka-sensei. I'm nervous. You know; new friends, new teachers and all. What if no one wants to be friend with me? My new teacher might not be kind to me like you, too."

Iruka felt sympathy for the boy. After all, he knew the reason behind the ignoring Naruto received from other. He used to be like them at first, but teaching him and saw he grown cause him to see the truth. Naruto is Naruto, not a monster, only a lonely little boy who tried to be happy.

"Don't be afraid, Naruto-kun. I will tell you what! I have been promoted. Next school year I will be you teacher."

Naruto's eyes were bigger if his big eyes are not big enough. After showing his sensei cute blank face while his brain processed the data, he grinned happily.

"Really Iruka-sensei! You will be teaching me for next 4 years! Woo Hoo!"

"Now calm down! Why don't we celebrate your last day of this class by going to Ichiraku ramen? My treat."

"Iruka-sensei. I have been wondering for a while. I know some kids that have same age as me can use chakra. But why only me enrolled in 'early class'? Other age groups have at least 7 kids enrolled early too."

Naruto asked Iruka while he walked him home.

"Well. How should I explain this. Naruto, your guardian, Shouko-san is not a ninja and quite busy with her business trip a lot, right?"

Naruto nodded his head to agree.

"You see. She doesn't have knowledge and time to teach you, that why you need to be in school. And unfortunately, the other kids who had a chance to be in school happen to be born into talent or high class ninja family. Their families see no point to send them to 'early class'."

Naruto kept quiet and expressionless. The air became harder to breathe for Iruka, so he had to say something to break the silent.

"I know it not fair for you. But Naruto, you must understand nothing in the world is fair. I…"

"I know that fact Iruka-sensei. Shouko-chan teaches me that long time ago. It still does not mean I cannot be upset about my disadvantage, right?"

That was not a question and Iruka knew. He still thought it was too hard for a little boy to learn something like that. He also wondered how this boy could mature so fast but yet still innocent and childish at the same time.

- End of the chapter – TBC -


	3. Chapter 2: New class, new friend

**Chapter 2: New class, new friend**

The morning bell rang. The first period of new ninja academy year had started. The older kids walked or ran to their classroom as if nothing happen. The first day was not really exciting them much, same teacher and friends who they met almost everyday during break; nothing much to talk and gossip about. However, it was quite an exciting day for 8 years old new ninja students. They would meet old and new friends today; being classmate and all. They hoped their teacher will be a kind man and not so strict. The sound of classroom door opening cause some kids to stop chatting but not all. The teacher appeared and walked to the teacher desk. After put books down and wrote his name on the black broad behind the desk, he turn back to face the class.

"OK class. Quiet down. My name is Umino Iruka. You guy can call me Iruka-sensei. I will be your homeroom teacher for next 4 years"

He paused for a few seconds and continued speaking.

"Since you all will be seeing each other face in every school activities, I would like each of you to introduce yourself in front of your classmate when I call out your name."

He picked the name list book up and did the roll called. Everything went on smoothly.

For quiet boy like Shino and Shikamaru and shy girl like Hinata, they only said their name. For funny Kiba, many kids think he was cool for having a nin dog. For girl duo like Ino and Sakura, Ino gave a warning to those who dare make fun of Sakura's forehead. For Choji, Iruka had to order him to swallow and tell his name before lectured about no snack in class. For Sasuke's turn every girl eyed him dreamingly, also like he expected from a rumors Uchiha prodigy and well looked chird. Even the reaction he expected the class might have toward Naruto. Most of the class tried to ignore him as usual. But he still had hope. Some kids might be friend with Naruto this year because he had heard that some of these children's parents hold no grudge against Naruto's past.

A few month passed and Iruka did not know he should be happy or sad.

Naruto had some friendship with Shiki-Cho pair and Kiba thus turned into happier boy. But the down side was he also changed from obedient child to trouble maker. He slept in class most of the time, if not he would sneakily eating his bento. The pranks he and Kiba put on some other classmate were stupid and irritated. Of cause, no harm done, nothing serious happen only Naruto had become a class crown and clumsy student.

Iruka had asked him why he turned himself into a class crown, in 'early class' he was the most potential boy after all, and the answer made him speechless. Naruto found out that other kids, except his gang, would notice him when he acted as a stupid class crown as well as he like the laughing sound better than silent ignoring. Iruka knew this was not healthy at all and had a talk with his guardian. However, the purple eyes woman told him to do nothing about it. She wanted the boy to act and think by himself because she believed he was mature enough to lead his own life.

Iruka didn't like the idea one bit. It was a waste of his potential. Naruto could be great and graduate with high score, being a proud student and all. On another hand, other of his classmate might ignore or hate him more if he had become a great student. So, Iruka really didn't know being a crown with friends or a lonely genius, which one would be better for him. Then again, he had no right to judge Naruto action for he also had chosen to be a class crown as well.

- End of the chapter – TBC -


	4. Chapter 3: I want us to be friend

**Chapter 3: I want us to be friend.**

- Naruto POV -

Iruka-sensei had asked me once that I am happy or not. I answered him that I am happier than before, I like to hear they laughed when I acted funny and stupid. Yeah, I was really happy. "WAS" is a key word. Who said being happy cannot be lonely. I only feel happy when I heard their laugh and notice me but other time I am still lonely as ever if not more. Shikamaru and Choji are ok with me hang out with them in class and out but they do not like playing much, I am too energetic to stay still. Kiba plays with me but he and Akamaru gang up on me a lot, and abandon me to play with other a lot too.

Right now I feel like I am a living puppet. What his name again? Ah… Pinocchio if I'm right. Shouko-chan had read his story for me when I asked for a bed time story. He has a soul like every human boy has but he was made of wood. We are so similar; no one considers me a living body and treats me like a toy. Of cause, this is not including Shouko-chan and Iruka-sensei… oh Ojiji too. They are the one who see me as a real boy like the puppet maker see Pinocchio as his real son. Shika, Choji and Kiba are close to be called my friend but I still feel like we aren't. When my class mate laugh at me I feel like they were watching a funny puppet show, my puppet show. That moment I feel good and sad at the same time. At this point I found the difference between me and Pinocchio. He cannot lie without giving himself out but I can. I'm the best liar, the master of hiding the true.

I can act like I don't care but I care. I can lie that I'm happy to Iruka-sensei and he completely believe my words. Ojiji never notice my loneliness every time he come visit which is a lot. I pretence I am stupid and I feel total stupid right now. Why I have to lie to my self? Need I really have to be somebody else that much to find some happiness? Well, Ojiji and Iruka-sensei seem to not like my idea of pretending to be clumsy that much but Shouko-chan thinks it is up to me.

She said to me once, '_The true friend can see your true self without saying a word. One day you will have your true friend._' She supports my idea and encourages me to keep making a bond. She said no one can be your true friend at first sight, stronger the bond and a normal friend will upgrade to a true friend.

I did not totally understand her word so she explained more. She said I cannot find a true friend but I have to make a true friend from a friend I have. She said I will have a true friend when I and my friend spend time together and understand each other well enough. Yeah. Still, confusing to me any way. Look like I am not old enough to under stand adult complex.

Today I see him sitting by the river side alone again. I stare at him; wonder is he feeling lonely too. Last break, about a week after my 9th birthday, his clan was massacred. He lost every family member as well as his brother who was missing during mission. He had to stay in the hospital for quite a time. Due to that, he started our last semester of the first year late for a week.

He is not very social from the beginning. He never stays to play after class. Always runs out to train with his brother or by himself. The top student, every girl dream, promising genius that he is seems to care for only himself. He never laughs to my joke as well.

Oh no… He turns to look at me. He must feel that I stare at him some how. No way am I going to apology. He used to stare at me a lot too. I just play back those stares. Now I pout and walk away. Ok. He turns back and looks at the river again. WAIT! Is that a smile I am seeing? No way, his lips cure up a little. He must be smiling. At least I know he appreciate my presence.

Ok. I'm going home now. Shouko-chan is away, so I have dinner to cook. Talk about dinner. How is Sasuke's dinner? Can he cook? May be not. He only has onigiri as lunch since he started this semester. Onigiri every meal sounds unhealthy.

Should I make something for him? He's lonely. I'm lonely. Much chance we can understand each other well. We could be friend. I want to be friend with him. Ok. I will try to make friend with him using my cooking. I will come back to the river side tomorrow and give him the bento box.

* * *

- Sasuke POV -

I'm so tried. Training to beat Itachi every day is hard. But I can't effort to waste time playing with those stupid head of my classmate. Those girls also drive me crazy; too noisy and annoying. I envy that class clown, Naruto. He looks so happy everyday. Being stupid but happy. Not really a good life but better than mine in a way. I often see him walking pass me at the river side. That is my best spot to rest before after-sun-set training and after before-sun-set training because the river's sound soothes me, even before the bastard of a brother went crazy.

Yesterday we had a small staring fight. He was staring at me first. In the end he pouted and walked away. So I turned back to stare at the river. I felt my lips cure up. He looked funny but I like it better than his clumsy show in class. It's good to know that his is not perfect happy as I think. Think again, I am happy that I ruined his perfect happy life, causing him to make an unhappy face.

Wait! Someone is at my spot. Yellow head, orange t-shirt, short dark pants and orange shoes. What is Naruto doing here? He is not supposed to be here. I want to be peacefully alone.

"Oi… Sasuke. I have been waiting for you."

"Waiting for me? What do you want?"

"Why don't you sit down first?"

"You are in my spot."

Naruto wider his eyes a little and moves, just far enough to leave my spot clear.

"Now you can sit."

"I don't want to."

"Why not? I already move from your spot."

"I don't want to sit beside you. How hard to understand that dobe?"

"Don't call me that teme."

"I can call you what ever I want."

He pouts again. Here comes our 2nd staring fight. He is very stubborn. Not going to move isn't he? His deep blue eyes have a strange fire in them. I have never seen this kind of look in someone eyes before. Fighting spirit may be? No one dare to challenge me before too. Who does he think he is? Last time he lost and this time he will lose as well.

* * *

Oh My God! How long is this fight going to go on? The Sun is starting to set already and we have been mini statues by the river side for what? 2 hours? Chi, why doesn't he move yet? Does he cheat? How come I don't know? No no no. I'm not going to move first until I catch his trick. If I cannot proof it, my moving will cause me to lose.

Oh no. This is bad. I'm getting hungry. What am I going to do?

Ahhhhhhhhhh… My stomach! It rumbles! How embarrassing!

Wait! He's moving. That good, I win again. Hn? What is he doing?

"Stubborn bastard! Here you go."

He walks up to me with something in his hand. Is this a bag or a wrapping bento? Why he gives me a bento?

"What's this?"

"Your dinner."

Wha! My what? Does he think I will eat its. No way.

"Take it back then, stupid. I don't want any from you."

Oh look. He is biting his lower lip and his face is red. Good job Sasuke, you cause him to have a cute ugly face again.

"And having onigiri every meal is an unhealthy idea only a lazy ignoramus can have, teme"

"What did you just say?"

"Only eat onigiri because it easy to eat and buy is stupid, you moron."

"Don't you dare call me that! Only one stupid here is you!"

I point my finger at him and he grits his teeth in response.

"I don't think so. I know the fact that onigiri does not have enough nutrition, too much carbohydrate, lack protein and vitamin. The fact that you do not seem to know."

Shit! I know that fact but how does he know I choose onigiri because it is easy to buy and eat. And he used a big word too! Ignoramus? Does he understand the word he said?

"If you want to keep up your shape and strength as well as your smart brain, take this and eat it all! My guardian always says the best ninja must have at least a proper meal a day."

He forces me to take the package and run away. What the f-$*!

….. My stomach rumbles again.

Ok. Sasuke just take a peek. You don't have to eat it. He might poison you too. Wow! Smell so good. Omurice? Shit! The smell makes my stomach rumbles again.

FINE! I will eat it at home.

* * *

- Naruto POV -

That bastard! He ignores me today at school! I don't want his thank or any thing but he completely ignore me. I know it hard to be friend with him but can't he at least make a face that he appreciated the bento. And now I'm waiting for that teme to come give me back the bento box so I can give him his tonight dinner.

Why it so dark out here? Is it going to rain?

I look up to the sky and see the sun almost gone already. I have been waiting that long! I might lose in my thought too much to lose track of time. Why he is not here yet?

May be he does not come here everyday like I believe. Well. I better go back home now. I will catch him tomorrow.

Hmm…. I will make his almost tonight dinner my tomorrow lunch then.

* * *

- Sasuke POV -

It has been 10 days since the first day I started ignoring him in academy. Since that day, he has bring the wrapping bento with him and sited near my spot until the sun set before walking away. Of cause I didn't follow him to his house. I'm not a stalker. But I feel like he has been waiting for me. And I don't know the reason why he is doing that.

Like those past days, I'm observing him from a corner near my spot again. I'm curious about his personality. He doesn't look like a patient person. So, I'm certain I will see his giving up face today.

Right now, he lies down on the grass and watches the dark cloud and orange sky. He must give up now because he sits up and turns his back to me before pick the bento package and stand up. Too bad, I cannot see his face if he don't turn around. Now I can see the left side of his face because he's walking up to the road. He is pouting and his head drop. His expression looks so sad.

After walk up and get on the road he walks toward my direction. So I have to back out a bit to hide from him. But being clumsy that he is, he trips on a rock and almost loses his balance before getting near my corner.

"You stupid rock!" Naruto turns to curses the rock. He's gritting his teeth and posing as if he's going to kick that rock out of the way but he seems to change his mind and just pick it up before throw it out off the road.

He stands still. His eyes focus on the ground. "Why doesn't that teme come? It was a week and a half already. I just want to be friend with him and bring him dinner. Does he want to be alone that much that he has to give up his spot for avoiding me? Or he really hate me and his spot isn't wroth it if he has to face me?" Naruto's voice is barely whisper when he said that but I hear it clearly. I feel a little guilty for make him sad because I do not hate him. But my goal is to see his giving up face.

"No! He might be busy training alone that why he too tried to come here. I must not give up! I promise myself that I will be his friend. I won't give up! That not my nindo!" He shouts out while his head still down. That looks pretty weird.

Oh… I realize it might take longer time than I though to see his defect face but I miss my spot. And more over I want to have the food in that bento he holds. It has been a long time since I have a decent and tasty food for dinner. Fine! Naruto. I will let you win this time.

"Hey Dobe! Why are you here?" I will act like I didn't hear his 'want to be friend' confession.

"Teme! Don't call me that."

Wow! My heart is bumping so fast and hard. His face when he looks up and shouts back at me is quite red and has frown, glitter eyes from unshed tears. I don't know why his face makes me excite but it feel good in a weird way.

- End of the chapter – TBC -

AN: English is not my native langue so I hope there are not too much errors or wrong grammar in my story, especially this chap. I want Sasuke to have a bully character; little sadistic and all. Of cause he only shows his bully/true personality to Naruto because I want it to represent that Sasuke felt he could believe Naruto's friend ship is for himself and not for his name.

Want to see any specific scene? Review and tell me about it. If it goes will with the story line, I will write it for you.


	5. Chapter 4: Your Bento

**Chapter 4: Your bento!**

On the rooftop, the certain dark hair boy was having lunch at his usual spot, the little shade near the entrance door. No one used this place for lunch, everybody avoided it since it was too hot and not enough shade to hide more than 3 persons from burning sun lay. The popular boy felt like this spot reserve for him only, no girls dared to risk ruining their (or-so-they-thought) beautiful skin for joining the lunch with him and no boys wanted to be near him because of some reason. He would not hesitate to scare anyone away so he could have the spot for himself; he did not want to share his shade with other. For example, weeks ago he just scared a group of upper class students who tried to have lunch on the rooftop for the first time. But that was before his friendship with Naruto began.

Sasuke had been sharing his shade with Naruto almost 2 weeks now. Sasuke brought his onigiri and Naruto brought his bento. They ate in silence and played their own quiet game every lunch. The game was called food stealing where they took turn stealing each other food and it always started with Sasuke used his fingers to pick an easy piece from Naruto's bento then Naruto would took a piece which broke off the untouched onigiri. In the end Naruto always lost because he could not break off the last onigiri in Sasuke's hand hence the end of their game.

Shouko, Naruto's guardian, would proudly say that Naruto planed to lose the game to the Uchiha prodigy if she could see the interaction. His bento was grand with meat and vegetable and all of them could be pick by fingers. The bright boy knew his friend quite well; his friend was to proud to asked for a piece of his food but not to afraid to steal one.

Thought Naruto did not upset with their game, he suggested something to Sasuke after finishing their lunch.

"Sasuke you can buy your bento from convenience store if you bore of having onigiri every lunch then you won't have to steal mine."

"Convenience store is too out of my way that's why it is not so convenience for me."

"What you mean by that?"

"Use your head, dobe. You know my training schedule, we even train together before. I will not lose my precious sleeping time for waking up early to go to the nearest convenience store which is too far off the usual road I take to school every morning in favor of a box of bento."

"I just ask nicely because I didn't know about your reason. You don't have to insult my smartness for that. If that is your reason, can you explain about your rejection to all the girls who offer their bento to you? You accept their offer does not mean you will be their boyfriend."

"But they will think they have a chance to be my girlfriend and if I accept from one of them I will have to accept from all of them or they will think I only accept from the girls I have my eyes on."

"Oh. It makes sense when think it your way."

"There are more reasons that make I reject their offer. First, I hate liar. Second, I don't want to be their test subject. Third, I don't want to eat them. And I dare say anyone who had a taste of your guardian's cooking like me will not satisfy with any less tasty food."

"My guardian's cooking?"

"Yes. Your guardian makes my bento because you ask her too, isn't it. I cannot believe the kid our age can cook. Making sandwich or oven cooking is possible but not real cooking. If a girl say they make bento for me, it either is her mothers makes it or I'm gonna be her test subject."

Naruto saw the confident on his friend's face about his belief. He had a hard time thinking which way was the best, destroying his friend confident by telling the true or saving his face by being a secret liar. Naruto thought back to Shouko's talk about friend. She said friend can keep personal secrets from each other but they should not lie to each other.

"Sasuke."

"Hnh."

"I don't want to be a liar. So you must not angry with me if I tell you this OK."

"Sure"

Sasuke wonder what Naruto mean by that. Had he been keeping some secret from him?

"I am the one who make all your bento."

"Naruto. I told you I don't be~"

"Really! I'm home alone right now. My guardian is having a long business trip since last month. She will come back to Konoha a week before the end of this school term."

"I don't believe you."

"I will prove it! I know you don't have training on Friday. Come to my house today or you can let me cook at your house."

"I'm no longer live in my house. After school end we will go buying grocery and go to my apartment together."

Even it sounded like an order, Naruto didn't mind. He nodded his head, accepting the condition. The bell rang and they returned to their afternoon class.

* * *

After the last bell rang, kids ran out of class to the school yard, some waited for their family, some walked home by themselves, some stayed to play with friends, and some girls waited for a chance to walk home with the certain boy. The girls waited and waited but no sight of a raven hair handsome so they left the school ground back to their home.

Naruto and Sasuke hid from other classmates (Sasuke fan club) for a half an hour after school to make sure no child was around school area. With confident about classmate situation, they ran side by side to the market area. From a list of Naruto-can-cook dishes, Sasuke chose spaghetti meatball.

They went from one store to another buying ingredient together. Sasuke only helped buying tomato since it was the only thing he knew how to select a good one. He also noticed that some store owners watched Naruto coldly but he did not ask him about them.

Naruto followed his friend to his apartment which was completely opposite of his house, almost across the village, and far from Uchiha's training ground than his house. When he walked in it, he thought Sasuke's apartment was very plain like a new room waiting to be rent. The hall way was similar to Naruto's with a shoe rack and an umbrella stand on left side but no level step separated the front door area from the house area like his. In the living area on the right side were the kitchen area and a long kitchen island with bar stools served as a multipurpose table and a separator between living room and kitchen. Next to it, near the balcony glass doors, was a large bookcase contented many books and scrolls. On another side of this room were 2 doors and what seemed to be a build-in closet and drawer. The majority of the room was a free space between both sides; no sofa, no table, no furniture at all. There was nothing hanging or decorating the wall except the curtains of the balcony glass doors.

"This place looks so large when you have almost zero furniture and decoration items. You're a very boring person, you know."

"What you mean by that? If I'm so boring why make friend with me?"

"Don't be upset Sasuke. I did not mean it in the bad way. Just want to make you think about decorating your room."

The room owner looked around his wide space room that had no deco and furniture except a large bookcase and saw nothing wrong with it.

"Why I have to decorate it? It looks fine to me and I am hardly entertaining myself in here anyway."

"True."

The smaller boy responded carelessly. He walked straight to the island to put down the grocery bags. Before he brought the groceries out and arranged them in his comfort order, he went looking for the utensils he would need for the cooking then take a quick look around the room and stove. Only some area had been keep clean; the island and center of the room are clear but the stove and kitchen counter was cover in dust. All the utensils hiding in the cabinets under the kitchen counter and island were cover with dust so he had to wash them first.

"I hope you have gas installed and we are not running out of it."

"Hn. Why you say that?"

"Have you notice that your stove is a gas stove not electricity?"

"…..."

"Thought so. Oh great, your gas tank is full. Do you have any towel I can use for cleaning? It will be faster if we both give a hand. You don't mind washing the utensils right?"

Sasuke washed the utensils that Naruto selected while he cleaned the surface of counter, island and stove. After the quick cleaning and arranging groceries on the island, Naruto asked to borrow the fresh cloth and quick fresh up.

"Sasuke. Can I borrow your cloth? I want to clean up a little before cooking. Do you have an apron?"

The taller boy took out a fresh T-shirt, a fresh pair of shorts and a fresh towel out of the drawer.

"The left door is the toilet and the right door is the bathroom. Just dump the towel into the basket in the bathroom. Don't take your time so long. It is near my dinner time already. And I don't have an apron"

"Don't be so bossy. It not my fault you have nothing eat-able except for the water and milk in the freeze that why we took so long to shop for groceries. No apron is fine; it was an extra layer to prevent dirtying the cloth anyway. How do you know the time? I see no clock."

"I have an alarm clock in the closet but I don't need it to know the time."

"Shi. Can you bring it out I need it for cooking."

Naruto went to fresh up and change quickly while the other got the alarm on the island. Now it was Sasuke's turn to observe his friend. He watched how skillful his friend was around the kitchen even though the height was giving his blond friend some problem since the height of the kitchen set was the same level as Naruto's shoulder. His friend was sitting on one of the stools, dicing all of the tomatoes with speed and accuracy the professional chef should have and put them in a bowl with in a few minute. He used the large wooden spoon to crush and mix the tomatoes with seasoning.

He transferred the mix into a pot and set it on the stove then boiling the water for spaghetti pasta. He kept checking the sauce pot every 5 minutes while preparing the meatball. After dumped the meatball into the sauce pot, he cleaned the used utensil and prepared the island surface for dining table. He rinsed the spaghetti pasta and checked the sauce for the last time before serving them.

Sasuke secretly liked spicy food. So he made Naruto trying spicy food for the first time during the meal. The extra ground chilli in his spaghetti sauce caused Naruto crying, having running nose and burned lips that look ridiculous. The bully smirked a little when he saw these and thought his friend was so cute looking like that.

* * *

"So you really can cook."

The room owner said while both of them washed the dishes.

"I told you so. Shouko-chan taught me to cook since I can remember."

After that they worked on the homework together followed by the visitor refused invitation to stay the night and went home.

Next day, the Saturday, Sasuke had trained all day. He thanked himself for bringing onigiri with him because Naruto did not show up with a lunch bento like past few weeks. He pretended he did not worry about his friend. When he returned home, a bento bag was hanging at his door knob that evening.

On the Sunday, he did his laundry at the laundry center before lunch. Naruto also did not show up for the afternoon training. He still pretended he did not worry or miss their afternoon spar. However, that evening he got a surprise when he walked into his apartment. Naruto broke in somehow and cleaned his place. The note on the island told him that his friend cleaned toilet and bath room, lay out his futon under the sun, vacuumed all the dust in his apartment, filled his upper cabinet with nutrient bar and cooked him dinner. Sasuke's tear ran down from his eyes as he ate the spicy chicken curry with rice. If he had red eyes tomorrow and someone at school asked, he would say it was the dust not because the spicy food or how Naruto's caring got to his heart.

Monday morning, he found a bento hiding in his usual lecture table spot. He knew right away who hid it there from the texture of wrapping fabric – dark blue with orange swirls. He did not see the point of this act but did not see the reason to ask either. Everything went on the same - no specific question asked or talking about the last weekend or each other personal life - until Thursday.

"Someone hide a bento in here!"

"Isn't it Sasuke-kun seat?"

"Not another Uchiha fan! Why all the girls like him!"

"Whose girl dare giving him the bento when he never accept our once?"

The chaos happened at the recess on Thursday when one of the boys in class spotted the bento while Sasuke went to the restroom. Everyone knew Uchiha only had onigiri for lunch after the unspoken event. Of cause it was not true anymore but nobody knew.

The fanclub tried to seek for the mysterious girl to set her mind straight by asking for Kiba and Akamaru help. The boy and the dog duo refused to help them given that they did not want the girl to be bully by the fanclub for such a simple act. But Naruto thought they might know whose bento belonged to because of their over sensitive nose.

"Oi. Sasuke!"

A boy classmate called for him when he returned to the classroom. Boys and Girls asked him question after another regarded the bento.

"Did you know about the bento here?"

"Was it your girlfriend's?"

"Are you going to eat it?"

Now the popular boy got annoyed. That why he hated the homemade bento in the first place because it brought him troubles. But he liked Naruto's bento because it was Naruto's. So he preyed Naruto won't get mad when he did this since Naruto was so understanding.

"The stupid bento from a coward girl is annoying."

Then he threw the bento out of the class room through the opened window with his amazing accuracy.

The class went wild. The girls, except Hinata, cheered. Some of the boys laugh for the unknown girls' misfortunate attempt. Some boys look at the bento with longing for the extra food. Some boys who never received a bento from any girl eyed Sasuke with hate and jealousy because they got annoying by the way the popular boy treated the given bento. Some of boys did not care in the first place since it about Sasuke. But the eyes of 2 certain boys and a dog got wider. They looked a little shock.

* * *

Sasuke was so hungry. He did not have lunch as well as delivered dinner. Naruto must be angry since he avoided him. Even the cabinet was still full of nutrient bars, he did not want to eat it since eating them would remind him of his bastard act and make him feel guilty. In the end, he sneaked back to the academy and searched for the throwaway bento. He ate it for dinner. Anyone would never leave this down if they knew of his homeless act. But it was not all his fault. Naruto should take half of it since he was the one started the 'bento in the table' idea without his concern.

Today is Thusday and Sasuke felt so down since a week had past from the incident. There was no more hiding bento, no more delivery bento and no more alone with Naruto time anymore. It was clear to say that Naruto was – and still – mad at him because Naruto choose to have lunch some where else or with that Inuzuka and the lazy duo. He accept that he had hurt his feeling but the guilty did not help calming him down when he got upset thinking Naruto was no longer want to be his friend. In other word he seem to get mad when thinking Naruto might replace him with the dog boy since he saw Naruto willingly shared his bento with him and the dog yesterday.

He was so moody that could ruin his cool reputation but thank to his Uchiha DNA which help keep the emotion under his skin without showing unless he want to.

For the past week He had been thinking about many related stuff regard the friendship between Naruto and him. First he thought it was not that much important and would not mind if Naruto want to end it. But after he got completely ignore from him a few days the loneliness and some negative feeling was killing him. He was thinking and thinking until he got the last answer of this problem.

He would apologize and had Naruto back to his side within this week.

He won't let Naruto replace him with that dog boy for sure.

So at recess and lunch, he tried to gain attention from Naruto but failed both times. Any good ninja could say that they sense the increasing maku aura from the certain academic room.

Because Thursday is the short class day, the basic genjutsu class end at 2:30 P.M. but not the end of the school day yet. Iruka-sensei made everyone stay after class so he could give out an important assignment sheet.

"Alright boys and girls. The hand out sheet is the information about your end of year project. This project want you to gain the deep understand about ninja's weapon, ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu. But don't worry children; you don't have to research every one of them. You only have to select one weapon or one technical as your topic. I won't let anyone have the same topic so who come to put what your choice on the list first have the right to do it and other have to choose other weapon or technical. You have a week to select you topic come to me to record it or else I will choose for you since next week will be our last week of your first ninja academic year. The project is due on the first week of the second ninja academic year. And this project could be individual research or pairing project."

The last sentence made the class go wild. Many fangirls want to pair with Sasuke and not so shy ones dared to asked and got reject in return. Kids were running around the class asking and switching the partner. But in the end, there are 4 kids left with no partner. They were Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba and Hinata.

Hinata was to shy to ask. Sasuke did not want to be pair. Naruto just could not find one. And Kiba wanted to pair with Akamaru.

"So, 4 of you will do the project without partner?"

"No, Iruka-sensei, I have Akamaru as my partner."

"Akamaru is not count, Kiba."

"Oh."

Somehow Sasuke felt like this would lead to something he would not like.

"Well, may be I can pair up with Naruto."

That did it. The sentence had sparked something inside Sasuke. His brain processed the information very fast but most people would say it was the instinct.

"Hey, Naruto you want to be my -"

"No, Inukuka. Naruto will not be your partner."

The 'what' look appeared on all the face in the room except the one who spoke.

"If Naruto need a partner, I will be his."

After Sasuke end his sentence, some girls shrieked, cry, or yell out to make him changed his mind.

"No Sasuke-kun! He is an idiot."

"Don't pair with the stupid!"

"Pair with me! I'm better than him!"

"Don't listen to her. I'm better!"

"The clown knows nothing! He can't help you!"

"That clumsy isn't good for you, Sasuke-kun! Choose me instead!"

"SHUT UP!"

Sasuke screamed out, cut & clear. He did not like how those girls bad mouthed his friend. He turned and saw the hurt, unconfident, and depress in his friend's eyes. Of cause, his friend looked fine and accepted the bad word easily in the other eyes but he knew better. Naruto is the good actor is not brilliance. He must really hurt inside.

The reputation be damned. It was Naruto's idea to keep their friendship as a secret anyway. He never minded about showing their friendship in front of everyone but Naruto want him to keep the loner Uchiha reputation and stayed the top clown of the class. But Naruto was a good learner, clever and totally not stupid.

Sasuke was ready to risk his friendship with Naruto for his following act since he had nothing to lose anymore.

"Naruto is not stupid! He acted clumsy because he wanted too, not because he is a clumsy. He is good and better than many of you. And before you ask, I know it. How? Because I am his friend. We have been train and study together."

He turned his face to Naruto.

"Naruto, I know you want to keep our friendship as a secret but I don't see the point. If you afraid that showing our friendship will break us apart then you need not to worry, I won't let it happen. I promise and I know how you think highly of it. I also think you don't have to act to make them smile. Just be yourself. If they don't accept you, don't worry, you already have me as your friend. You don't need their attention or fake kindness."

He paused and took a deep breath.

"I'm stupid for caring of my own reputation last week. I'm sorry for throwaway the bento you made for me. I want to apologize and ask for you forgiveness. Please, can you forgive me and be my partner?"

The complete silent was eat up the whole class room. Sasuke could see the emotion on Naruto's face, upset, angry, but he believed he had hope as he could see the happy, confident, and admiring.

"Please. Can you?"

* * *

Sasuke was training alone in the Uchiha's training ground. After the school and the awaken incident, Sasuke had come straight to the training area and did not take any rest since then. He trained as hard as he could. It seem like he want to use all of his energy; empty his body away. He kept running, jumping, using jutsu after jutsu until the Sun started to set.

Sasuke stop his training of the day and walked to his favorite spot.

When he arrived, there was a spiky hair boy sat next to his spot with 2 bento packages behind his back.

**- End of the chapter – TBC -**

**AN: Sorry for not update for so long. I'm so busy with my life: job, family and class after class.**

**Ahh. The burning lips. I was so tempted to made Sasu-kun kiss Naru-kun at that scene but that will ruin my own plot, so I can't do that. How do you like this chapter? Naruto bento is an important player in this chapter hence the chapter's title. It brings Sasu & Naru together as friend (for now). It's a friendship, a caring, a trouble, a forgiven and a thankful item (some how it relate to the boys' connection a lot).**

**Now they are officially come out of hiding (not a closet though ^_^ ). Next chapter Naruto will no longer try to be clumsy and class clown all the time, Sasuke will be more social but not friendly enough. And he only care for Naruto well being. They will be called the duo. (Opp. Spoiled)**

**Want to see any specific scene? Review and tell me about it. If it goes will with the story line, I will write it for you because this fanfiction is made for fans.**


End file.
